legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P13/Transcript
(Ray is seen looking up at Ultron conflicted on his choice) Ultron: I need an answer Ray. Alex: Ray please! He's lying! Tom: He doesn't know anything Ray! It's a trick! Momo: Would Rayla really want to be a slave to a machine?! Scott: Come on, you've worked with the Puppetmaster like I did! I know neither of you want another like him! Omega: Don't trade one villain for another! Ray: *Thinking* Ultron... Stole my humanity! He must be destroyed! But... He knows where Rayla is... It wouldn't be that hard for him like he said... I need to take his offer and find Ralya! Nothing else matter! But... Can I really go back to another...? Ultron: Choose wisely boy. (Everyone goes back to Ray's point of view as his visor starts acting crazy. Static starts to appear, vision starts to glitching out) Ray: *Thinking* Can't.... decide! Can't... THINK!! Ultron: Enough of this! Time to take matters into my own hands heroes! (The bomb begins glowing as a holo screen of a countdown is shown at thirty minutes) Alex: OH NO!! Ultron: TIME TO DIE KIDS!! (Ultron jumps down and starts running toward the heroes) Ultron: I'll turn your bodies to ash! (As the Heroes all attack, Erin grabs Ray and moves moves him out the way. Once she's away from the battle she tries to shake Ray) Erin: RAY!! RAY COME ON SAY SOMETHING! (Ray is unable to reply as he's still locked in limbo of his choice) Erin: RAY PLEASE!! Ray:...... (Suddenly Erin takes notice of laser fire heading her way, she quickly makes a dome of ice that shields her and Ray) Erin: Shit... That won't hold forever! And the others need me! I gotta- (Suddenly Erin feels a hand on her neck) Erin: !! (Erin looks at Ray who's eyes glow red) Erin: R-Ray??? Ray?: *Ultron's voice* Ray's on hold right now. Erin: NO!! Ultron: Kill her Ray! Do it! (Ray pins Erin on the ground as she tries to pull his grip off her) Erin: *Choking* R-RAY! PLEASE! DON'T.... DO THIS! YOU GOTTA... FIGHT HIM!! Ray?: *Ultron voice* Ray belongs to me now. And while I'm busy killing your friends out side your little dome, he'll kill you in here. Erin: THIS....ISN'T YOU RAY!! Ray?: *Ultron voice* This is what Ray was meant to be girl. And now you shall finally be silenced. Goodbye Lorthare. Erin: R...Ray..... You'll... Never see..... Rayla…… (Erin is about to pass out from the choking when suddenly Ray let's go. Erin feels her neck, breathing heavily and coughing. She looks back at Ray who's holding his head) Ray: R....Rayla…… RAYLA!! (Suddenly everything goes black. The scene goes to an endless black void. Ray, in his old human look is seen in there) Ray: I can't.... I can't fight this.... ???: Come now brother. Is this REALLY how you plan on being? (Ray looks up in surprise as he sees Rayla in her human appearace standing in the void) Ray: Rayla??? Rayla: Hello brother. Ray: W-What are you...?? But I thought you were- Rayla: Oh I am. I'm still under the heel of the bastard who's doing to me, what Ultron is to you? Ray: But then... How- Rayla: Does how REALLY matter? You need to stop standing around and kick Ultron's ass already! Ray: But... But he could help me find you. Rayla: So you WANT to be his slave? Ray: No! No I don't! But- Rayla: Brother do you remember what happened after we were let out of prison? Ray: Y-Yes but- Rayla: Then you can't let him succeed! He'll just use you all over again! Ray: But... What if I never see you again...? What if- (Rayla puts her hand on his shoulder) Rayla: I know we promised we would never be apart... But we'll find out way back to each other. And I'm always with you. And you're with me to. I know you'll find me. Ray:.... Rayla: *Smiles* I love you Ray. Ray: *Smiles* I love you to Rayla. (The twins hug each other) Rayla: Now... Don't let us end up as slave to monsters again... (Everything starts to brighten up. The scene then changes back to the ice dome. Ray, back a cyborg is seen hugging Erin, much to her surprise and confusion) Erin: Um.... Ray? This is uh... This is getting a little weird now. … You there? Ray: Huh? (Ray sees himself hugging Erin) Ray: OH! Oh I'm so sorry Erin! Erin: Hey its-its fine, its fine. Just... Not really the best time is all. Ray: Right... I was kinda lost in my own mind there.. Erin: Did you... Make your choice then? Ray: I did... Erin: And? (Ray creates his plasma blade. Back to the fight Ultron...) Alex: STAY DOWN!!! *Punches Ultron* Utron: Never. (Ultron smacks Alex away) Alex: GNN!! Izuku: *Panting* I'm... I'm not sure All Might could beat him... Ultron: None of your Pros can stop progress. Tom: You call this progress? Ultron: I call it evolution. Tony: Well it appears your "evolution" will have to be ceased Ultron. You can't win! Jack: We will destroy you! Ultron: Hm, bold of you to assume that I fear death. Mina: Guys.. I'm not sure how we can stop him.. Yuri: I'm afraid we only have 15 more minutes till the bomb goes off. Omega: Not good... Ultron: As you see, you can't destroy me. Even if you could, I will return. I never be killed. Soon the whole city will- (Suddenly Erin's ice dome shatters, Ultron looks over in that direction) Ray: *Charging with plasma blade* ULTROOOOOOOOOOOON!!!! Ultron: You... (Ray charges forward and rams his blade through Ultron's shoulder) Ray: YOU'LL PAY!!! Ultron: Will I now? (Ultron pulls Ray's arm free and kicks him back as his shoulder repairs itself almost instantly) Ultron: Try me then. (Ultron fires laser at Ray who blocks with his plasma blade. At that moment. Erin, now in her Dragon Armor, jumps Ray and fires a powerful ice beam that freezes Ultron) Erin: That's not gonna hold him for long! Alex, Jack, Tom, Mr. Stark! We need you! Alex: Oh! Right! The rest of you! Try to disarm the bomb! Yuri: I may have a way. I'll give a try. (The rest rush toward the bomb as Alex, Jack, Erin, Ray and Tony stand together) Erin: Get ready! (The ice covering Ultron is seen cracking before he frees himself) Ultron: Big mistake Defenders! Alex: *Goes to his Purity form* A mistake was letting you go on for as long as you have! Ultron: Nothing you have will make a difference in this fight! *To Ray* And you. You made an even bigger mistake. You had your chance to finally see your sister again. And you threw it away! Ray: I'll find Rayla on my own. I don't need your help. Ultron: You waste your time looking for a feral and deranged monster like her Ray. I was giving you a chance to forget her and move on. But if you insist on working with these children.... (Ultron's eyes glow red) Ultron: SO BE IT!! Tony: Kids. We gotta hold him back till your friends find a way to disarm the bomb. Jack: 5 of us against a guy who was beating ALL of us? Sounds great. Erin: One way or another, this robot dies here. Ray: No escape. No retreat. Alex: Let's take him down. (Ultron charges as do the 5 heroes...) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts